The present disclosure relates generally to the field of natural language processing (NLP), and more particularly to identifying potential patient candidates for clinical trials.
Selection of patient candidates for clinical trials requires reviewing patient records and clinical trial parameters and descriptions. For example, a principal investigator may review several clinical trial descriptions and thousands of patient records over the course of just as many hours in an effort to identify and contact a sufficient number of appropriate patient subjects for those clinical trials.